The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to footpegs used to support the feet of the motorcycle rider and/or the motorcycle passenger.
Motorcycles generally include a pair of footpegs that extend laterally away from the motorcycle. The footpegs provide a convenient footrest for the rider. In addition, many motorcycles provide an additional pair of footpegs similar to the first pair for use by a passenger.
Generally, the footpeg is formed from a single piece and is attached to the motorcycle frame using a fastener such as a bolt or clamp. The footpeg commonly pivots between retracted and extended positions. Other footpegs may include a footpeg mount that attaches to the frame of the motorcycle. A footpeg attaches to the footpeg support using a bolt or other fastener that is visible on the exterior of the footpeg. It is also common for footpegs to include a rubber portion that dampens vibrations from the motorcycle to the rider and provides a high friction surface to support the foot of the rider. The rubber portion is commonly glued, bolted, or molded onto the more rigid footpeg.